on the run
by kynna12
Summary: Kelsey is pregnant and Ren and Kishan will do every thing they can to help her.


**My name is Kelsey Hayes, and i am Durga's favored one. I am being chased down by a man named Lokesh. He has threatened to kill my husband Ren and my brother in law Kishan. The hardest part about this is three words: I am pregnant. 8 months to exact and Lokesh will stop at nothing until my baby is dead before its lived. **

**"Ren what are we going to do we need to hide I can't keep running the baby is due in less than a month." **

**"I know Kelsey, Kishan found a small house in the woods looks and smells like no one has been there in a long time. We'll go there and...and then by that time Kadam should have some where safe for you."**

**"Ren i'll have the baby before then really i could have the baby at any time now. And i won't leave you, not again. If you were to forget who I am you might forget about the baby too,"**

**"I know come on, i'll carry you the house is less than a quarter mile away."**

**He scooped me up and i lied there within his arms. In the dark night the only thing i could see where his magnificent cobalt blue eyes. I wondered if the baby would have his blue eyes or my brown ones. The only down side there was about looking into his eyes was that i could see all the worry and pain in his eyes. We've been hiding and running from Lokesh for about 2 weeks. **

**"You know we haven't even thought of names for the baby Ren."**

**Now i could see surprise in his eyes about how the topic of conversation has changed. His eyes went from worry and pain to surprise and joy. I could tell he is very excited about fathering a baby... especialy my baby.**

**"Hmm...i haven't really thought about that i guess we should think about that concidering how close the baby is to due. Why? What were you thinking of?"**

**"Well for a girl i was thinking of Kingsley. But for a boy... I really haven't thought of anything. What do you think we should name it if it turns out to be a boy?"**

**"Well we should what and see what he looks like then decide. Also Kingsley seems like a very nice and sweet name. Now close your eyes we will be to the house in a couple of minutes."**

_**Should i tell him about the dream Kishan had in Shangri-la? **_**I thought . **_**Or would that set him off knowing that me and Kishan had slept in the same bed in the grove of dreams**_**?And with that the last thing i remember was looking up at the stars and seeing the full moon luminate a path to where ever we where going. **

**"Kelsey...Kelsey, wake up. It's morning and you need to eat."**

**"Kishan? What are you doing, where is Ren! Ren! Ren!"**

**Out of no where tears start pouring down my face getting Kishan wet when i didn't notice he had scooped me up of the bed i had been laying on.**

**"Shhh, shhh. Kelsey calm down he's just out scouting the grounds. He thought he would be back before you woke up. I woke you up because you were thrashing and screaming and i thought... i thought you were...going to...to have your baby."**

**I could see the tears welling up in his eyes but he looked away distracted before i could say something.**

**"Thanks Kishan i'm sorry i worried you. I don't think i'll have the baby for a few more days though. Here give me your hands."**

**I took his hands and placed them over the top right of my stomach and waited for the baby to kick. When the baby did kick Kishan's face lighted up with a smug grin.**

**"What"-i managed to get out imbetween giggles-"what are you thinking!"**

**"Has Ren even felt your guys' baby kick?"**

**"Yes i'm pretty sure he has. He's fell asleep still holding me in his arms before."**

**"Ok ok i don't need a mental picture. It's already sickening listening to you guys talk about baby names and other babiesh things."**

**"Kelsey!"**

**Ren came barreling through the small doorway with the most scared look on his face. He ran over to us on the bed and threw kishan across the room.**

**"Kelsey are you ok did he hurt you! Are you going to have the baby!"**

**"No Ren calm down i'm fine. I had a bad dream and Kishan woke me up so i wouldn't hurt the baby."**

**"Oh ok are you hungry?"**

**"Yes and please just calm down please."**

**He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a big sigh and said "ok" and leaned down and kissed me. **

**"Get a room you two"**

**"We are in a room leave if you don't like it." Ren said smugly**

**Kishan rolled his eyes and walked out of the room more annoyed then ever. I just sat there and giggled and kissed Ren some more. He stopped when the baby kicked him. Then i just giggled some more.**

**"Did i startle you daddy!" I giggled some more.**

**"Yeah a lot actually. Wow he's gonna be strong!"**

**"He. What makes you think it's a boy, Daddy? Hmm?"**

**"Sorry, i mean a she. Better...Mommy?"**

**"Just shut up, lets go eat i'm really hungry and being pregnant does **_**not**_** help. No thanks to you Daddy"**

**"It was your idea Kells."**

**"I know, wer'e expecting a baby and then we got Lokesh."**

**"Don't be upset Kells Kadam should be here to get us in a couple of hours."**

_**Right a few hours. How am i going to hide the contractions. Kishan was right to wake me up but now i don't have an excuse if Ren sees me actually having a contraction he'll know that something is up i guess i should tell him right now.**_

**"Ren, we may only have a few hours until...until-"**

**"Until what Kells, your kind of worrying me."**

**"I've been having contractions and i'm scared we only have a few hours until the baby is here. I don't know what to do Ren i've never been pregnant before."**

**All Ren did was stared at me then he snapped and called Kishan in and then it hit a contraction that made me scream bloody murder and brought tears to my eyes. I've felt worse pain but this caught me of my gaurd. Ren was instantly on the phone with Kadam and i'm pretty sure Mr. Kadam heard me scream. Kishan was now at my side patting my back and telling me everything was going to be ok.**

**"No it's not Kishan, do you know how much it hurts! I'm sorry i didn't mean to yell at you."**

**"It's ok i know you where in pain so don't apologize."**

**I hugged Kishan and from the corner of my eye i could see Ren was suspicious of something. Then there was a crash and i was hit in the arm with a sleep dart. The last thing i remeber Ren had picked me up and he and Kishan where walking to the door and we where leaving on a plane. The only face i recignized was Nilima's and Kadam's.**

**When I woke up i was in my bedroom in India and Ren was laying next to me watching me. I bet i scared him pretty well because worry was all over his face. He relaxed when i pushed his hair back from his eyes. What i found where dark purple circles under his face telling me he hasn't been sleeping. **

**"Ren your tired you need to sleep and you know it."**

**He sighed "Yes i know i just didn't want to be asleep if you needed**

**"Wait...what time and day is it? How long have i been unconcious?!"**

**"Only a couple of hours. Oh and sorry about that dart it was suppose to put of your contractions and put you to sleep."**

**"Oh, ok."**

**"Come on lets go breakfast is ready for you down stairs."**

**"Ok. On one condition."**

**"Anything tell me."**

**"You have to **_**help**_** me down the stairs not carry me or anything like that. But you have to help me because...i can't see my feet. Seriously i'm huge."**

**We both grined at each other then he helped me up off the bed and he went to his room to change and i went to my dresser and put on a t-shirt and jeans. As i waited for Ren i rubbed my stomach and talked to my baby. I was so involved with my baby i didn,t notice Ren had come in and was standing next to me. He wrapped his arms around my hands on my stomach and rested his chin on my left shoulder and was slightly swaying back and forth.**

**"Are you ready to go down stairs? Nilima wants to feel the baby."**

**"Sure lets go!"**

**We walked down stairs to find Nilima making breakfast. I may be pregnant but i could never eat as much as Kishan and Ren. **_**Hmm i haven't seen my tigers in a while i wonder why? **_**i thought**

**"What are you making Nilima can i help?"**

**"No way pregers." said Kishan with a mouth full of pancakes.**

**That made Ren mad because he was growling in my ear. I walked over to Kishan sat on the stool grabbed his hand and shocked him a little and made him jump. Ren, Nilima, And Mr. Kadam started laughing and Kishan went back to eating his pancakes and mumbling about lightning, pregnant women, and pancakes. Nilima set out another plate with freshly made pancakes. Kishan went to grab some more pancakes for his empty plate and Nilima slapped his hand.**

**"Ladies first, you should know this stuff. Exspecialy if it's a pregnant woman."**

**"Fine. Would you like some pancakes Kelsey?"**

**"Hmm i don't know if i should let you give me a plate you seem like your planning something. Trust me Kishan you use that facial expression way too much."**

**"Here i'll get it i don't trust Kishan on that one either. He maybe my brother and helpful in combat but i do not trust him with girls. Exspecialy mine."**

**Ren handed me plate and grabbed one for himself. While we ate we talked about random topics then the one that took me by surprise was Nilima asking me when i was suppose to have the baby.**

**"Oh, um really any day now."**

**Then a contraction came i gripped the counter and Ren put a hand on my back. I closed my eyes and counted. When i got to ten it left. Now i have the task of counting the minutes between them. This is going to be a very painful day.**

**"I'm ok it was just a contraction. I need a piece of paper and a pen please."**

**Nilima walked out of the kitchen and came back with a pen and paper. I wrote down the time: 9:16am.**

**"I just have to write down the time and count the minutes imbetween. Then i should be able to estimate when i will have the baby."**

**Kishan got up and started to help Nilima clean up and but stuff away while Ren helped me to the theater room. I walked over to the shelf of movies and started to look for a movie. The one i decided on was Indiana Jones because he hasn't seen it and if Kishan comes in he'll stay and watch. I just put the movie in when i grippeed the shelf the DVD was on and Ren was there at my side holding me up so i didn't fall down. When it stoped i pulled out my slip of paper and looked at the clock: 9:20. Oh no only 4 minutes apart i turned to Ren as he realized that the baby would definetly be here today.**

**"Here sit down i need to talk to Kadam. I'll get Kishan to sit with you."**

**"Ok."**

**He walked out and a minute later Kishan walked in. He sat next to me and just stared.**

**"Kishan? Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah, Ren told me that they are only four minutes apart. Does that mean the baby will be here today?"**

**"Yes, you want to watch the movie i put in Indiana Jones?"**

**"I don't know. If your going to be in pain every four minutes i want to help. Here hold my hand when the next one comes just squeeze my hand."**

**"No, Kishan i don't want to hurt you."**

**"It wont hurt please it will relax me and then i can see how much pain your in."**

**"Fine, and i really am sorry if i hurt you."**

**I hit play on the movie and looked at the clock: 9:23 and ticking towards 9:24. I squeezed Kishan's hand to give him warning and he looked at the clock as it turned to 9:24. A couple of seconds later i squeezed my eyes close and accidently squeezed Kishan's hand a little to hard i think because he squeaked. When it was over Kishan looked at his hand to see if i did any damage. I did because i could see were my fingers where. It was black, blue, and purple.**

**"Oh my god Kishan! I'm so so sorry! I warned you it would hurt. I really am sorry."**

**"Klesey i'm fine, look it's all healed."**

**Of course all of my finger markings where gone. **

**"Wow you must be in pain. Good thing you didn't shock me that whole time. What are you going to name the baby?"**

**"Well if it's a girl we decided on Kingsley. But for a boy i didn't know but now i do but i have to ask Ren what he thinks."**

**'Ok. How about you tell me i want to know what the name is going to be if i get a nephew."**

**"Fine, but you cannot tell Ren or i'll shock you with full force."**

**"Ok i've seen it on full force those guys where lucky if they survived. Anyway just tell me i promise i wont tell him."**

**"Ok. For a boy i was thinking of Eian. E-I-A-N, what do you think of that?"**

**"Nice."**

**Ren walked in the room and sat next to me.**

**"What's nice?"  
**

**"I thought of a name for a boy and Kishan wanted to hear it so i told him. What do **_**you**_** think if we named him Eian?"**

**"I think it's perfect."**

**Great now i have a name for my baby if it's a boy. Then another contraction came and i gripped the couch cusion and squeezed my eyes closed. When it was over i let out a tensed breath and looked at the clock: 9:27. Now they are only 3 minutes apart. I should of had the baby yesterday if i didn't get that dart in the arm.**

**"Ren we only have minutes we have to go to a hospital or something."**

**"We can't thats what i was talking to Kadam about we have a spare room that Kadam has set up medical equipment for you."**

**"Ok. Sorry Kishan but i'm not sure if i want you in the room when i have the baby."**

**"What, why?!"**

**"Because it would make me uncomfortable having you see that."**

**Kishan got up and stalked out of the room. Ren grabbed my elbow and helped me up and to the spare room where i would have the baby. It was a small room with a one person bed and a small bathroom. I told Ren that i had to go to the bathroom and that would be fine without his help. When i got into the bathroom i was taking off my pants when i saw that the floor was all wet. I stared at the clear liquid for a bit then screamed for Ren.**

**"Ren! Help!" I screamed while cried. It took a while realize why the floor was wet and it was because my water broke. Ren came crashing through the door and saw the floor wet my my legs shaking hard enough together that i could hear it.**

**"Kelsey! What happened are you ok?!"**

**"Ren help me please my water just broke!"**

**Ren's face turned pale. When he realized what that ment he picked me up and i whimpered a bit because i didn't see that how he picked me up he was apllying a lot of pressure to my stomach. He put me on the bed and got Kishan. No one was home except us three because Kadam and Nilima had gone off to pick up her friends thinking the baby wouldn't come for a couple of hours. Ren came back with Kishan running in behind him. Sweat was running down my face like crazy.**

**"Ren i need to push it hurts too much."**

**"Kishan get some towels and a wet cloth."**

**Kishan went into the bathroom and when he got back Ren gave him some instructions the next thing i noticed Kishan was sitting behind me strattling me from behind and holding my legs back and apart. Ren counted to three several times after the eigth time my baby was out and in my arms crying. It was my baby girl. Kingsley. Kishan got out from behind me and walked out of the room promising to come back in a few minutes. Ren came and handed me the wet cloth and i carefully started to wash my baby girl's face. She had dark little ringlets like mine and Ren's. She hasn't opened her eyes so we don't know what color her eyes are.**

**"Kelsey she's beautiful." Ren said and i could see his eyes welling up with tears as mine did the same and we cried over how now we had are baby and that Lokesh had not suceeded in his quest to destroy her before she could live. I kissed Ren the most passtionetly i have ever kissed him before wich sent him over the edge and i tasted the saltyness of his tears.**

**Later that day my baby opened her eyes and they were midhight blue and beautiful. Kishan held her but then was really stuborn about giving her back. He did when i told him i would shock him. Me and Ren took Kingsley upstairs and put her in her crib. I sat on the bed while Ren changed and we layed there for awhile.**

**"Ren what are we going to do Lokesh is still going to try to kill her."**

**"Kelsey relax You just had her today and she will be fine. What with 2 tigers and a mother with a fire ability. I'm sure she will be fine and when she gets older we'll teach her self defense."**


End file.
